Just one reason
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Juri had already lost her partner Leomon and her mother. She couldn't endure another lost like this... But something horrible happen to one of her friends... That was trying to save her. And she tries to do something that might change her life... Forever.


****

Just one reason

By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

- Hi! Well, this story was, originally, called "Wuo Ai Ni - Jurato Version", BUT, as it was part of a collection (Wuo-Ai-Ni collection), and the next one was a Takari... Well... I found out I am unable to write Takaris... And then I removed the story. But now, I re-posted both stories, under new names: You, the Jenruki version, and this one, the Jurato Version... Sorry for disappointing you guys, and not doing the Takari as I promised... But I just couldn't... Sorry... -

****

J:::::::::**u**:::::::::**s**:::::::::**t**:::::::::**one**:::::::::**r**:::::::::**e**::::::::::**a**:::::::::**s**:::::::::**o**:::::::::**n**

__

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me...

****

One last breath, Creed

::**Just 1 reason**::

It was a bright sweet winter morning. The light flashes of the sun reflecting on a girl's face. The face of a not very happy girl, that walked slowly on the streets, heading to the Park of Sinjuku (or whatever their city is). Her gaze suddenly fell to a river. A river that brought back, at exactly three years, her friends. The Tamers. She wasn't with them though. She was captured by the D-Reaper, and the one with her friends was nothing more than a part of the enemy. And when Takato saved her, something still wasn't right... And nothing could help... She wasn't with her partner... Her friend...

__

Leomon... Juri Katou thought. _It's been three years now. And I still can't forget what happened to you... Nor either accepts it. I know that I had forgiven Impmon, but... That doesn't change the fact that you're not here anymore... And you'll never be again... Will this kept happening to me? _She thought, sad tears slowly appearing in her golden eyes. _Will I ever lose someone I love again? No... That can't happen... If it happens... I won't endure the pain once more..._

Slowly walking off the park, Juri kept thinking about her dead friend. Of course, after the D-Reaper accident, Juri was back to her old self. All smiles. But still, her heart was carrying the thought of Leomon. And every year, when that date comes, Juri Katou forgets about the world. And gets back to the imaginary world, where she can see the horrible world she lives in every day of her life. A world where the powerful always try to get over the weak. And where the love can barely help...

So deep in thought, Juri stopped in her tracks. _That's the destiny. But Leomon taught me... That you make your own destiny, no matter the situation. _The positive thought brought a smile in her pale face. But then, a loud sound made Juri got back to the real world. The sound of a car. Juri didn't notice that she was in the middle of the road, and the cars were passing around her. Filled with fear, Juri couldn't move. Her shaking body just stayed there, not daring moving of where it was. _So this is it? I'm just gonna die like this?_ She thought, then she closed her eyes, waiting for the crash. But that never happened. Although, she felt someone pushing her off, and then she fell to the ground.

Back to her senses, Juri opened her eyes. And they widened at what they saw. Her friend was there, laying on the ground. Blood was everywhere, coming from the person's head. One of her best friends salved her life, sacrificing itself's. A precious friend. A tamer. Ruki Makino laid on the ground.

Juri ran to Ruki, gentle placing her head on her lap. Tears now came from her eyes furiously. "Ruki! Ruki! Please talk to me! Ruki!" Juri was saying, shaking Ruki's body slowly. Ruki opened her eyes, and incredibly, she smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe. I was coming to the park, when I saw you... Gladly, I had the exactly time to safe you. I'm just glad you're not hurt..." Ruki was saying, but stopped as pain came to her body, telling her to stop.

"Don't say anything more. But look at you... You sacrificed yourself for me." Juri said, not having how to stop the tears to fall.

"This?" Ruki said, weakly motioning her head. "That's nothing... At least you're safe." She said.

"Oh my God! Ruki! What happened to you! You there! Call an ambulance! Quickly!" called Ryo, arriving at the scene (just to remind you... I despise Ryuki. If this will have a bits of Ruki romance in it, which will have, won't be with Ryo. Never, got it?). Fast enough, the ambulance came, and they took Ruki to the hospital.

Three hours passed, and Juri was still at the hospital, walking from one side to the other, not having the control of herself. _This can't be happening... This can't happen again! Not with Ruki... Not with anyone of my friends... If Ruki dies... I... I..._ she kept thinking. Ryo that was sitting in a chair near her watching as she was walking from one side to the other, tried to comfort the girl.

"Look, if you continue to walk like this, you'll make a hole in the floor. Just stay calm! In a few minutes, the doctors will came, and say that Ruki's gonna to be okay. Don't worry." He said, as himself was trying hard not to think another possibility. Juri looked at him angered, tears coming from her eyes again.

"Look, my best friend is inside that room. I don't have any notices about her. I don't know how she's doing... And you tell me to be calm!" she yelled at him, catching a lot of attention of many people around them. Ryo smiled a weak smiled at them, and they got back to what they were doing.

"Juri! Ryo!" called a voice, and the two looked up to the person. Takato Matsuda arrived at the hospital, sweat falling from his forehead. With him, were his parents, Juri's parents and Ruki's mother. Her grandmother had already arrived a couple of hours ago.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay? What did the doctors said?" Rumiko asked uncontrollably her mother, filled with concern and worry about her precious daughter.

"The doctors didn't come yet. We'll have to wait." Her mother said, and Rumiko started to walk like Juri, from one side to another.

Ryo and Juri quickly turned to Takato.

"I came just as you called me, Ryo. I don't know how this happened. I called Jenrya in Hong Kong before I left home, and he said he would come today still. His voice was totally worried about her." He said, as his friends were still looking at the door where Ruki was.

In a few hours, Jenrya arrived at the hospital (Well, I don't know how much time it takes to get to Japan from Hong Kong, I think you noticed that). His parents went home, but he was too worried to go there before getting to the hospital.

"So, how is she?" He asked with a shaking voice. His friends just shook their heads, telling him that they didn't know yet. Now, it was Lee's turn to began to walk impatiently.

"It was my fault.. It's all my fault..." Juri spoke lowly, and the Tamers glared at her.

"Why...?" Jenrya began, but they heard the door's sound, and the doctor came out of it.

He was soon speaking to the Tamers and their parents.

"Ms. Makino's situation is very delicate. She lost too many blood, and the injury she has now on her head is very deep. But she'll be alright in at least a week. We already did the curative, and she's sleeping now. You can come in now. Please, one by one. But, who is part of Ms. Ruki's family?" he asked, and Rumiko and her mother stood up. "Please, you're going to be the first ones to see her. After, all of you, that are her friends, right (the Tamers nodded)? You'll be able to come in. One by one." With that, the doctor and Ruki's mother and grandma went to her room.

"This is all my fault... Ruki's like this because of me..." Juri kept saying.

"Why are you saying this is your fault, Juri? As far as I know, Ruki was caught by a car. And I'm sure that you have nothing to do with this." Takato said, but Juri lead her hands to her head and kept saying the same things.

"It's my fault! It was for me to be caught by that car! Ruki is like that because she tried to save me, and got hit instead of me! If wasn't for my stupid thoughts, and me Ruki would be with us right now! It's all my fault!" she yelled, running out of the hospital. Takato and Jenrya followed her.

She stopped in the hospital's garden, and Jenrya and Takato went to her. Takato was the first one to talk to the girl.

"Look, Juri. I know that you and Ruki are best friends. I know you like her a lot and she likes you. So, don't you think that, if she'd see you like this, she'd be very sad?" he said.

"Ruki did that by her own. You know her. She does things before thinking, only motivated by herself. If she thought it was right to save you, even if that means that she'd got hit instead of you, she only did it. It was her fault, she did that by herself. And she wouldn't like to see her best friend crying because of nothing. Understand?" Jenrya said, and Juri nodded. 

Then, Ryo came to them. "Hey, Lee, we can go in now. I was thinking in go first, but I think I'd be having a bloody nose before I could say 'Momentai', so come in, you can see Ruki." He said, and Jenrya ran out of the garden, with Ryo behind him, leaving Takato and Juri there.

"So, let's go in?" Takato asked, offering his hand to Juri. She nodded and grabbed his hand, the two of them came in. Jenrya was the first one to enter, and when he came out, he ran away from his friends, probably trying to hide from them that he was crying. Ryo was the next one. Then, it was finally Juri's turn.

She entered the dark room, and saw her friend there. Lying on that soft and white bed, her head with the curative, breathing with the help of a mask. Juri was totally paralyzed, seeing her there, and went to the chair beside Ruki's bed. There, she took her hand in hers, and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ruki... I know that if it wasn't because of me, you wouldn't be in this position... I'm so sorry..." she said, crying more and more. She then saw a shadow moving in the background, and for a mere instant, she could swear that Renamon was there. But that was impossible, because of the fact that Renamon was in the Digiworld. Juri turned her attention back to her sleeping friend, and a few minutes later, she got out of the room.

After everybody entered, Takato's family Juri's family and Ryo was ready to get home, and Jenrya's family arrived.

"Let's go, dear." Said Juri's father, but she refused to go out.

"She won't wake up today, and besides, Lee's going to be here. He said he won't come out even if Terriermon would tell him to." Said Ryo, then he left the hospital.

"Let's go, Juri. I promise that we'll come back tomorrow." Said Takato, looking into Juri's eyes. She nodded, and then left the hospital with her family.

When Juri got home, she slammed her door, and threw herself on her bed. _When Ruki gets better, I won't let anyone of my friends hurt themselves because of me again. Never... _"Never again." she whispered, them fell asleep there (as you noticed, the day passed off too fast. I think I'm getting worse than Akira Toriyama, because of the notion of time).

The next day, Juri woke up very early. The thought of Ruki still in her mind. She got dressed, then left her house. Heading to the hospital, Juri found Takato going the same way as her. "Hey, Juri. Are you felling better?" he asked, as they started to walk together.

"Kind of..." she only said, and they stayed in silence till they got to the hospital. That day, Ruki was still unconscious.

Only on the next two day she would wake up. And it was in the afternoon, when her friends and family were there, waiting for her awakening. The doctor came out of her room, and walked towards the others.

"Ruki's finally awaken. You can come in now." He told her mother and grandma, and they quickly run to her room.

"You can come after they. If you want, you can come together. All of you." He told Takato, Jenrya, Juri and Ryo, smiling, then left them.

After the two members of Ruki's family got out, the Tamers entered, and found the girl sitting on her bed, smiling to them.

"Wow, I thought mom was kidding when she said you'd come from Hong Kong, Jen-san. I never thought you'd come just to see me." She said to Jenrya that sat on the chair beside her bed, and smiled to her.

"Would you think I wouldn't come to see if my girlfriend was okay? Don't be silly." He said. She then looked at Ryo.

"Even you're here." She said to him, and he pretended he was hurt.

"Oh, Ruki-san, you wouldn't think I wouldn't come to see you, would you?" he said, and she nodded.

"Yes." She only said, and the others laughed. 

"Hey, Juri. How are you?" she said kindly, and Juri looked at her feet.

"I'm okay but I..." then stormed out of the room, leaving everyone there surprised.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked Jenrya, as Takato left the room to go talk to Juri.

"She kept saying that it was her fault that you're in this situation." He said.

"How stupid. It wasn't her." She said.

"We all know it. But I think Juri's the only one that doesn't think that way." Ryo said.

**__**

Two weeks later...

Ruki was finally okay now. After she got out of the hospital, Jenrya, with the help of Ruki's mother, Grandmother, Takato, Juri, and even Ryo, took care of her. Even against her will.

__

Ruki's finally okay now. I think it's time... Juri thought, as she entered her school. "Hi there, Juri!" Takato said, running to the girl. She faked a smile. "Hi Takato!" she said, but Takato noticed her fake smile.

"Something wrong?" he asked, and Juri only shook her head.

"Nothing, let's get in, before we get late." She said, running inside the building.

The day went off normally, without anything new or special. But Takato knew that something was wrong with Juri, and he just had to found out what was. When the last class was over, Juri left the room quickly, not even giving her friends a bye. Takato ran to her.

"Hey, what's the hurry, Juri? Your father wants you to do something for him? Can I help with something?" he asked, but the girl just ignored him. "Juri?" he tried again.

"Goodbye, Takato!" she said, then ran away from the boy, and he couldn't do anything to stop her. But he was going to find out what was wrong. He just had to do it.

When Juri got to her house, she slammed the door, and opened a drawer. From there, she took a knife...

Meanwhile...

"Mr. Katou, can I talk to Juri?" Takato asked.

"Sure, Takato. She's in her room." Mr. Katou said. Takato thanked and climbed the stairs... When he opened the door...

Juri was about to let the knife down her wrist when she heard the door open. _How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I locked that door! _She thought but it was too late. Takato entered the room and saw Juri... With the knife.

"What are... You doing, Juri?" Takato asked, perplexed.

"It's enough, Takato. I don't belong to this world." She said, leaving Takato very surprised.

"What are you talking about, Juri?" he whispered, closing the door, and walking towards Juri.

"Stay away! Or you might hurt yourself!" Juri said, turning around to not look at Takato.

"Everyone that stay around me... Everyone that I love... They always get hurt because of me! My mother... Leomon... Ruki... All of them! That's not fair!" she said.

"You're wrong, Juri..." Takato began, but she cut him off.

"I'm the problem... If it wasn't for me... It's all my fault... I must leave this world... Forever." Juri said, and one more time tried to hurt her wrists, but Takato stopped her. He grabbed the knife and threw it by the window.

"Don't say things like that, Juri! You're wrong!" he said, as he grabbed her hands, and tears were coming down his face.

"Takato..." she whispered, taken off guard by his action.

"It's not your fault! Ruki saved you because she wanted to! We all did everything by ourselves, not because you forced us to! Leomon too... It was destiny. His destiny was that. And that is what happened." He said.

"No! You're wrong! I don't like the destiny!" she said, herself crying now.

"We all did that things because we like you. If our destiny it's to die, but you can go on, then it'll be this. At least we'd be glad you're okay. We love you, Juri. I love you Juri. And we can't just let you die." He said.

Juri was totally surprised. _Had he just said that... He loved me?_

"Takato, I... I... Love you too, but... I'm afraid of... Losing you too!" she said, and she hugged him, and cried on his chest. Takato hugged her too.

"I'll never leave you, Juri. Not either Leomon, or your mother. And you see, Ruki's still with us." He said and smiled to her. She looked up at him and smiled too. Then he leaned down, and they fell into a deep and long kiss. They only broke the kiss when they heard Mr. Katou yelling. "Hey, Juri! There're two friends of you here! What are you and Takato doing?" They laughed at his statement, and began to go down.

When they arrived, they saw Ruki and Jenrya there.

"Are you okay, Juri? You didn't seem normal today." Ruki said, but Juri shook her head.

"Everything is alright now, Ruki." She said, and stared at Takato. "Everything's alright..."

****

T::::::::::::::::::**h**:::::::::::::::::::**e**::::::::::::::::::::::**E**:::::::::::::::::::::::**n**:::::::::::::::::::**d**

- Remember this fic now? Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I need reviews, since I think I'm not gonna get much ;_; Oh yeah, I used to be **The Biggest Dreamer Lily**, but I changed my Pen Name ^_^ Well, gotta go! See ya! -


End file.
